Such joint bodies are known from the prior art and are e.g. disclosed in the of following documents.
DE 10 2004 029 989 A1 discloses a joint body with bushings wherein collar elements are provided on their axial ends respectively.
EP 1 302 686 A discloses a joint body with bushings which are connected by means of a projection with an outer bushing. The outer bushings have disc-like projections, which are formed integrally with the outer bushing.
EP 1 469 218 A shows as joint body having bushings wherein an outer bushing is arranged around these bushings. The outer bushing has our disc-shaped projections which are integrally formed with the outer bushing.
GB 339 560 A discloses a joint body with bushings which are provided with discs on their axial ends. The bushings have two projections between the loop bundles at their outer circumference.
Document DE 37 34 089 A1 describes an elastic joint body where a loop bundle which is subjected to a tensile load and at least one loop bundle which is subjected to a thrust load loop around neighbouring bushings. In the loop area or the bushings the loop bundles guided or axially supported, respectively, by coil-type collars with U-shaped cross-sections, For manufacturing the erastic joint body in accordance with DE 37 34 089 A1 . the loop bundles or yarn winds, respectively, have to be wound into the U-shape of the collars and then pressed onto the bushings Together with the collars.
In the introduction to the description, document DE 37 34 089 A1 describes an elastic joint body, upon which collars are pressed in the axial direction for the axial support oldie loop bundles. The collars have an L-shaped profile and are joined by pressing with bushing so as to be axially undisplaceable and secured against rotation. Between the individual loop bundles which loop around the bushings, support elements are pressed onto the bushings for their axial guidance or support, respectively. A portion of the support elements which is in contact with the bushing projects into the area of the bushings. onto which the loop bundles are to wound between two support elements.
In the manufacture of this joint body, the collars or support elements, respectively, are first pressed onto the bushings, and the loop bundles are subsequently wound onto the bushings. The loop bundles between the support elements must be wound in such a manner that they may surround or receive, respectively, the portions of the support elements which are in contact with the bushing.
Thus, the manufacturing process of the two above joint bodies which are known from the state of the art is relatively labour and time consuming. The loop bundles are either directly wound onto the coil-type collars and then pressed together with them onto the bushings, or the support elements have to be pressed onto the bushings first, in order to be able to subsequently insert or wind the loop bundles into the areas between two support elements. The winding machines which are employed in the manufacturing process have to be designed in such a manner that they can accommodate the coil-type collars or the bushings, in order to be able to wind the loop bundles on the bushings or the U-shaped collars, respectively. Moreover, the position of the collars is not definitely defined because tolerance-related deviations from the nominal position during the pressing operation.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an elastic joint body of the initially mentioned type with a simple construction, which enables a simplification of the manufacturing process.